Cadeau
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Porque presentes não eram o bastante. Páscoa. Porque chocolate não basta. SasuSaku.
1. Natal

**Sumário: Porque presentes não eram o bastante. Porque biscoitos de gengibre não bastam.  
Capítulo: 1/?  
Status: 2/?  
Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**-**

**Cadeau**

**-**

_by L. Ganoza._

_to Querido Leitor._

* * *

**Ficlet I – Natal**

Ele odiava a palavra e alguma parte dele morrera lentamente quando fora obrigado a usá-la. Ali, no meio da cozinha estreita, avental florido e lambuzado, o canto dos lábios cobertos por farinha e um coque mal feito começando a despencar, ela era a personificação de algo adorável.

E ele não gostava de coisas adoráveis.

Afastou-se da porta, os pés calmos indo em direção à namorada e ao caos encarnado que se tornara a cozinha. O forno estava aberto e cheirava a queimado, o balcão era uma mistura de potes, panelas e travessas sujas.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando-a em busca de uma explicação para o estado do apartamento deles. Os lábios femininos se partiram enquanto ela usava as mãos enluvadas para estender-lhe uma forma coberta com pequenos pedaços de _alguma coisa_.

Era algo similar a um biscoito integral, ele diria - a textura levemente empedrada. A parte de baixo bem como duas das pontas estavam mais escuras – queimadas, nas palavras dele – que o resto. Ele conseguia distinguir três pontas maiores e duas menores, uma destas menos angulosa, quase arredondada. Havia algumas linhas trêmulas brancas que pareciam feitas de açúcar e algumas gotas riscadas.

Ele não fazia idéia do que era _aquilo_.

Olhou da _coisa _em direção aos olhos brilhantes e verdes da namorada. Ela tinha um sorriso estranho, quase como se tivesse aberto a boca enquanto pegava ar e houvesse sido congelada desse jeito. Dentes à mostra, olhos expectantes, o peito erguido e a respiração parada.

- É um biscoito de gengibre – ela preencheu a pergunta não feita.

Os olhos, escuros, dele pousaram mais uma vez sobre o _biscoito de gengibre_ antes de ele retornar a fitá-la, sabendo já o que ela queria: que ele experimentasse.

Partiu os lábios, tomando uma dentada que fez a massa do biscoito estilhaçar sob seus dedos. Sabia que teria de comê-lo todo, mais valia fazê-lo de forma rápida. Os pedacinhos marrons quebraram-se enquanto ele fingia tentar segurá-los, a expressão de expectativa de volta à face dela.

- Ficou bom? – ela perguntou.

Ele grunhiu internamente, já esperando por algo do gênero. Olhou para ela por um, dois, três segundos. Os dentes brancos mordendo o lábio inferior, as mãos agarrando-se à toalha de mesa, o ar inspirado e os verdes – malditos olhos verdes! – quase chorosos de tão brilhantes.

Oh, droga.

- Hm – respondeu, vendo toda a cena anterior se dissolver em uma namorada risonha que se preparava para embrulhar uma fornalha de cinqüenta _biscoitinhos_. Ela já murmurava algo sobre como as aparências não importavam desde que o interior fosse bom, o gosto – e deu uma risadinha que ele classificava como dengosa.

Era melhor afastá-la da cozinha durante a Páscoa.

-

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Talvez não faça sentido, mas este é um conjunto capitulado de ficlets.

É, nem eu mesma entendo direito.

**FELIZ NATAL, DEARS!**

A do Ano-Novo já está pronta, mas eu não tenho certeza de qual data comemorativa devo fazer a seguir. Sugestões?

See ya.


	2. Ano Novo

**Sumário: Porque presentes não eram o bastante. Porque roupas não bastam.  
Capítulo: 2/9 ?  
Status: 2/9 ?  
Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

-

**Cadeau**

**-**

_by L. Ganoza_

_to Querido Leitor_

* * *

**Ficlet II – Ano-Novo**

Ele esperava que tivesse acontecido antes do Natal, toda essa comoção para escolha de roupas. Entretanto cá estava ele, sentado em frente ao trocador feminino, três sacolas acomodadas ao lado dele – apenas de sapatos.

- Eu estava pensando – ela gritou ainda atrás de uma das cortinas – Vestir cores por significado no Ano-Novo é bem divertido – comentou, afastando o tecido – ainda mais se me serve como motivo para vir de compras! – terminou, um longo sorriso espraiado em sua face.

- Que tal? – ela deu uma voltinha empinando-se, o tecido largo da calça verde dançando quase como uma saia.

Ele observou-a com uma sobrancelha levantada antes de acenar com a cabeça – e ela sabia que essa seria a resposta mais longa que conseguiria.

- Verde quer dizer dinheiro nos EUA – ela continuou, um sorriso matreiro enquanto ela dava alguns passos em direção a ele – pode significar esperança, nascimento e vida – continuou, abaixando-se até plantar-se um beijo estalado sob os lábios.

Afastou-se, parou, entretanto, ainda de costas, e olhou-o por sobre um ombro com um sorriso que quase dividia seu rosto em dois.

- Na China, quer dizer que a mulher está traindo o seu marido.

Ele rodou os olhos enquanto a risada charmosa dela ecoava pelos segundos seguintes.

- Então, a vendedora comentou algo sobre ser melhor eu pegar um número pequeno – começou, ele podia observar o tecido verde sendo descartado por sob a cortina – para ficar mais justinho. Segui o conselho dela – concluiu e ele escutou o som do zíper e uma seqüência aleatória de barulhos de fricção de tecido.

Observou-a, então, pisar para fora do provador em um tubinho vermelho particularmente curto. Uma mão levantada, agarrando-se á parede e uma das pernas dobradas.

- Pode significar sacrifício, pecado, paixão, amor – recitou, lançando a cabeça para trás em um gesto dramático.

Soltou-se da parede a aproximou-se dele, os ombros movendo-se em uma pequena dança e continuou:

-Pureza, vida, felicidade – pausou por alguns instantes, ponderando a próxima fala –casamento! – finalmente falou, o rosto levemente inclinado e um largo sorriso meio desconcertado.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, nenhuma expressão formando-se além dessa. Ela bufou, fazendo uma virada dramática e entrando no provador. Sabia que ela levaria o conjunto vermelho.

Saiu então, tentando não tropeçar na longa saia branca enquanto ajeitava as rendas da blusa que combinava.

- Branco, melhor? – ela pegou os lados da saia e deu uma rodada antes de dar dois saltinhos, um para cada lado – quer dizer mortes, espíritos, funerais, tristeza – e com cada palavra ela fazia algum gesto grotesco, tentando fazê-lo sorrir. Não obteve muito sucesso.

- Também representa paz, anjos e – deu uma pausa para efeito - casamentos – disse isso e ergueu-lhe uma sobrancelha, o olhar inquirindo-o algo que ele não queria responder – Gostas deste?

- Hm – respondeu.

Aparentemente, eles estariam comprando muitas roupas brancas e vermelhas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Ok, então, segundo as sugestões da Mye-chan e da Kao-chan ficamos com:

- São Valentin

- Páscoa

- Dia das Mães

- Dia da Mulher

- Dia dos Pais

- Dia das Crianças

- Dia do Amigo – que eu não sei quando é :D

Fiquei surpresa por não terem citado Halloween ou Carnaval! Oh, convenhamos, fiquei surpresa até por não terem citado férias de inverno!

Oh, se alguém tiver alguma a acrescentar, fique à vontade, sim?

Agora só preciso de pique para escrever todos durante as férias, porque não conseguirei fazê-lo durante o ano letivo.

Ah, caso alguém tenha a mesma dúvida que a Mye-chan, respondo aqui:

Cadeau, do francês, significa Presente. Bem simples, huh? Ainda bem que eu tenho uma amiga que morou lá durante algum tempo :D Meu dicionário ambulante. (Obrigada por tudo, Murielita :D)

Thank's, Yuki-san, Mye-chan e Kao-chan pelas reviews ;D

**FELIZ ANO-NOVO, DEARS!**

See ya.


	3. Carnaval

**Sumário: Porque presentes não eram o bastante. Porque ingressos não bastam.  
Capítulo: 3/10  
Status: 5/10  
Disclaimer: Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.**

**

* * *

**

-

**Cadeau**

**-**

_by L. Ganoza_

_to Querido Leitor_

* * *

**Ficlet III - Carnaval**

Ele considerou por alguns segundos se encolher-se naquele instante seria perceptível. Duvidava que, em meio a tantas pessoas, todas preocupadas em manter o ritmo e espalhar sujeira, alguém fosse reparar exatamente nele.

Depois da sua recusa em comprar ingressos para ir a um baile de carnaval em algum clube chique – e caro – e da insistência dela em comemorar de alguma forma, haviam ambos cedido a passar a festividade em uma comemoração de rua. Em uma rua da pequena cidade onde moravam. Com outras pessoas. Na rua. Na rua durante a noite. Ele havia mencionado a rua?

Foi assim que terminaram em meio a, ao menos, uma centena de pessoas bêbadas e fantasiadas, um pequeno carro de som que havia sido transformado em trio-elétrico e comportava, agora, ao menos sete homens vestidos de mulher.

Já havia tentado fazer sua namorada parar ao seu lado ou ceder em segurar sua mão – um estabelecimento bem direto de posse -, mas ela insistia em pular de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música, seguindo uma ou outra coreografia particularmente pervertida. Ele pegou-se a perguntar internamente onde ela havia aprendido isso e por que os passos não haviam sido transferidos para o quarto.

Haviam, em algum momento, aproximado-se do carro, os cabelos claros dela batendo uma e outra vez contra o rosto dele – ora nos olhos, ora na boca e ele tinha bastante certeza de que um havia entrado em seu nariz -, enquanto o jovem tratava discretamente de evitar que qualquer humano com um cromossomo Y encostasse nela. Não estava tendo sucesso.

Ergueu os olhos quando percebeu que ela conversava com alguém sobre o carro.

- Ah, boba, não é justo que tu fiques com um bofe assim! – disse um homem fantasiado de fada, um tule rosa e colant de mesma cor. Plim, plim, plim! Vira sapa! Vira sapa! – ele disse, balançando a varinha, um bastão com uma estrela prateada na ponta.

A garota riu abertamente, passando um braço por sobre os ombros do namorado e plantando-lhe um beijo nas bochechas, levemente vermelhas por um motivo qualquer.

- Ficarias comigo mesmo se eu fosse uma sapa, né? – ela perguntou, quase gritando ao tentar fazer a sua voz soar mais alta que o som gritante ao fundo.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar pontual, mas não respondeu de fato.

A garota fez um pequeno bico antes de afastar-se dele, indo para o meio de algum dos grupos de dança. Ele a seguiu, um pouco mais apressado que o normal – um leve terror de ficar próximo ao homem-fada.

Achou-a dançando com um grupo de homens - e apenas homens! (certo, talvez houvesse uma ou outra mulher ali, mas esse não era o ponto!) - algo similar à conga. Está bem, não era exatamente a conga, era apenas um trenzinho, mas ele não estava disposto a absorver a cultura popular naquele momento.

Analisou criticamente o garoto com as mãos na cintura dela. Garoto uma ova! Era um velho, de seus... trinta e poucos anos. Pele bronzeada demais para o seu gosto, um ou outro músculo. Então, o homem sorriu e mostrou seus perfeitos... seu único dente. Amarelado. Meio torto. Rodeado pela gengiva rosa. O bafo de cerveja indo longe.

Bastava.

Caminhou decidido em direção a ela, uma mão puxando-a para fora do... trenzinho.

- O que foi? Não estavas te divertindo? – perguntou sendo arrastada, os pés correndo para alcançar o passo do namorado.

- Vamos comprar ingressos.

De costas, o rapaz não viu quando a jovem deu um pequeno sorriso. As coisas haviam saído melhor do que ela tinha planejado.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oh, sblosh, acho que fugi um pouco da personalidade dele para esta fic. Mas a verdade é que eu não poderia esperar que ele agisse da mesma forma em público e em privado, não é mesmo?

Eu tenho a sensação que o Sasuke não entende que existem homens pervertidos inclusive dentro de clubes. A diferença é que eles têm mais que um dente.

Ah, agradecimento especial às minhas amigas malucas, Carol, Lupi, Mari, Mila e Shay, por me darem o Carnaval mais inesquecível e perturbador da minha vida. Sim, há fatos verídicos no ficlet.

_Natal – 25/12_

_Ano-Novo – 01/01_

_Carnaval - 24/02_

Dia da Mulher – 08/03

Páscoa – 12/04

Dia das Mães – 10/05

São Valentin – 12/06

Dia do Amigo – 20/07

Dia dos Pais – 09/08

Dia das Crianças – 12/10

Aqui está a listinha até agora. Não oficial, pode ser adaptada de acordo com sugestões.

**FELIZ CARNAVAL, DEARS!**


	4. Dia da Mulher

**Sumário: Porque presentes não eram o bastante. Porque saber-se mulher não basta.  
Capítulo: 4/10  
Status: 5/10  
Disclaimer: Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.**

**

* * *

**

-

**Cadeau**

**-**

_by L. Ganoza_

_to Querido Leitor_

* * *

**Ficlet IV – Dia da Mulher**

Ele ficou a observá-la por alguns momentos até que a garota riu.

- Ah, não faz essa cara! – reclamou, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Não é uma reclamação! Eu apenas achei que tinhas o direito de saber. Quero dizer, ainda nem nos casamos, a nossa vida sexual não pode ser tão sem-graça!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, o resto da face imutável.

- Está bem, isso saiu errado. É que... – silenciou por alguns momentos, pensando melhor as palavras – tu não és muito original. Quer dizer, eu posso até dizer as etapas! Primeiro o beijo – e eu sei que tu queres algo mais porque tu apertas a minha cintura mais forte -, depois vais me dar um selinho logo a baixo da orelha e eu vou gemer baixinho e é quando a ação começ-!

Nesse momento, o rapaz ergueu-se indo em direção à porta.

- Ah, não faz assim! Só queria dizer que tu podes te esforçar um pouquinho mais! – justificou-se, os passos rápidos atrás dele. Eu só queria que fosse especial!

E ele saiu pela porta.

Tudo bem, isso não havia dado certo como os outros planos dela.

Expirou, sentando-se pesadamente no sofá da sala, uma almofada no colo. Belo jeito de se começar o dia.

Havia passado o dia todo olhando torto para qualquer um que aparecesse. A culpa não era dela! Em um relacionamento as pessoas deveriam estar dispostas a falar o que sentiam! Ele não era original, ela só estava apontando um fato! Certo, talvez ela pudesse ter se esforçado um pouquinho mais. Afinal, não era só responsabilidade do homem. Ela podia ter pegado o problema em suas mãos.

Bufou, a porta branca com os arabescos em relevo já ao alcance.

Não tinha muita certeza do que faria se ele não estivesse em casa.

Virou a chave na fechadura tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, girou a maçaneta e ficou no umbral, lançando olhares pela sala e pela cozinha. Nada dele.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, arrastando-se em direção ao quarto para largar a sua bolsa antes de arrumar algo para comer.

Foi quando a pegou. Prensada contra a parede do quarto escuro, apenas os olhos dele brilhando à sua frente, ela começou a rir. A felicidade de ter um plano que deu certo. Ele afastou-se apenas para observá-la melhor, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ainda não é muito original, mas com certeza é mais divertido – respondeu, seus braços apoiados sobre os ombros dele. Deixa que eu cuido da originalidade por hoje, sim?

Porque o primeiro passo para se fisgar um marido era aprender a controlá-lo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

- sorriso do mal –

Pois bem, em todos os outros capítulos eu só mostrei o ponto de vista do Sasuke. Este é o da Sakura, obviamente. Afinal, é Dia da Mulher; Girlpower!

Eu me diverti fazendo.

**FELIZ DIA DA MULHER, GIRLS!**


	5. Páscoa

****

Sumário: Porque presentes não eram o bastante. Porque chocolate não basta.  
Capítulo: 5/10  
Status: 5/10  
Disclaimer: Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**

* * *

**

-

**Cadeau**

**-**

_by L. Ganoza_

_to Querido Leitor_

* * *

**Ficlet V - Páscoa**

Ele havia pensando algo sobre isso tinha certeza.

Considerou verificar como as coisas estavam indo quando os barulhos na cozinha pareceram indicar o início do Apocalipse. Olhou para o livro em seu colo, descartando o trabalho de levantar-se. Teve tempo de passar uma, duas, três páginas antes que um grito dela o fizesse seguir em direção ao caos.

Ali, no meio da cozinha estreita, avental florido e lambuzado, o canto dos lábios cobertos por chocolate e um coque mal feito começando a despencar, ela era a personificação de algo adorável.

Hm, _déjà vu_.

Pousou os olhos sobre o que ela estendia. Mais cedo, sua namorada havia comentado como não tivera tempo para preparar o seu presente de Páscoa e que o faria no dia do feriado. Ele não lhe prestou atenção, não gostava muito de chocolate.

Pegou o embrulho em papel metálico cor-de-rosa ignorando o estado geral da cozinha - tinha quase certeza que havia algo de cor marrom no teto. Retirou a fita adesiva que segurava o topo do presente – não havia tido tempo para fitas de enfeite – e deu-se com algo marrom, de formato triangular e tridimensional. Era quase um cone - ou uma pirâmide depois que um grupo de furacões tivesse passado por cima dela –, as laterais levemente deformadas.

Olhou do _presente _em direção aos olhos brilhantes e verdes da namorada. Ela tinha um sorriso estranho, quase como se tivesse aberto a boca enquanto pegava ar e houvesse sido congelada desse jeito. Dentes à mostra, olhos expectantes, o peito erguido e a respiração parada.

- É um coração de chocolate – ela preencheu a pergunta não feita.

_Déjà vu_ duplo!

Ele ponderou o nome, desejando internamente que não houvesse um duplo sentido.

Os olhos escuros dele pousaram mais uma vez sobre o _coração de chocolate_ antes de ele retornar a fitá-la, sabendo já o que ela queria: que ele experimentasse.

Abriu o... coração – droga de duplo sentido! -, em dois pedaços iguais. Não havia nada dentro – agradeceu aos céus. Partiu os lábios, tomando uma dentada. Sabia que teria de comê-lo todo, mais valia fazê-lo de forma rápida. Os pedacinhos marrons pareciam derreter-se sobre a língua dele, um gosto levemente oleoso demais, a expressão de expectativa de volta à face dela.

- Ficou bom? – ela perguntou.

Ele grunhiu internamente, já esperando por algo do gênero, isso era típico dela! Olhou para jovem por um, dois, três segundos. Os dentes brancos mordendo o lábio inferior, as mãos agarrando-se à toalha de mesa, o ar inspirado e os verdes – malditos olhos verdes! – quase chorosos de tão brilhantes.

Oh, droga.

- Hm – respondeu.

_Déjà vu_ triplo!

Havia lhe tomado um dia inteiro e alguns copos de água para concluir o... presente. Agora, debruçado sobre a privada, a namorada segurando os cabelos para longe de seu rosto, parecia um esforço grande demais para gastar a sua noite passando mal.

- Eu não sabia que o teu estômago era tão fraco para chocolate – ela murmurou, uma mistura entre pesar e culpa, tanto dele quanto dela.

Bem, o estômago dele não era fraco para chocolate. Era fraco para coisas que pareciam filhotes de alienígenas e levavam o nome de Coração de Chocolate! O que era aquilo? Um Ursinho Carinhoso extraterrestre?

- Quer dizer, eu comi todos os meus chocolates só de manhã e não passei mal – ela comentou, os dedos passando distraídos sobre os cabelos dele, o acalmando. Acho que comi alguns dos teus até... – completou distraidamente. Se estás tão desacostumado a comer chocolate, não deverias ter engolido todo o presente.

Ele havia terminado o quanto antes por desespero! Não queria prolongar um sofrimento desnecessário! Sem contar que ela havia ficado encarando-o durante todo o percurso! Como uma caçadora esperando por um momento de fraqueza!

- Eu nem experimentei! – ela concluiu.

Ele havia oferecido! Ela havia recusado com um "não, não, esse é tudo teu!"! Aliás, ele a havia salvado! Salvado do maldito Ursinho Carinhoso extraterrestre que estava tentando reproduzir dentro do seu estômago!

Então, a garota alcançou um pano úmido e passou sobre a testa dele.

- Estás melhor agora? – sua namorada perguntou baixinho, tomando a face dele entre as mãos para fazê-lo fitá-la.

- Hm - respondeu, os dois erguendo-se enquanto ela alcançava-lhe um remédio e um copo de água. Permaneceu do lado dele enquanto escovava os dentes, limpando o resto do banheiro. Auxiliou-o no banho, entregou-lhe roupas limpas e, por fim, acomodou-o entre as cobertas. Enquanto ele fechava os olhos, esperando o sono vir, pode vê-la com a cabeça sobre um braço, observando-o.

Talvez o Coração de Chocolate não tivesse sido tão mau assim.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu sempre acabo falando mais nos especiais de Páscoa; quero dizer, o do ano passado ficou um tratado. E este é o maior de toda a coleção até o dado momento. Eu tenho um fraco por chocolate.

Sim, eu utilizei trechos do ficlet de Natal. Ah, convenhamos! _Déjà vu_!

O Coração de Chocolate ganhou tanta vida que agora eu o imagino como um personagem separado. Rio sozinha.

Ia portar outra estória hoje... O FF decidiu que eu não ia postar uma estória nova hoje D;

**FELIZ PÁSCOA, DEARS!**


End file.
